1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air conditioning systems, and particularly to a solar-powered LiBr-water absorption, air-cooled, air conditioning system, which is a single-effect vapor absorption refrigeration system that includes hybrid storage to provide continuous 24-hour per day operation, without any interruption during the storage-maintenance process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most conventional absorption cycle systems are categorized into single- and multi-circuit (or multi-effect) systems. In a typical absorption cycle system, a refrigerant, such as water vapor, is absorbed into an absorbent mixture, such as an aqueous LiBr (lithium bromide) solution, and released out of the absorbent mixture, creating a cooling effect. A heat source, such as solar energy, fossil fuel flame, waste heat from factories, and the like, provides the energy needed to drive the cooling process. A single-circuit system usually includes a generator, condenser, evaporator, and an absorber to process the refrigerant and absorbent mixture through the absorption cycle, whereas a multi-circuit system includes the necessary components to facilitate independent, multiple streams of refrigerants and absorbents.
While these absorption cycle systems provide cooling more efficiently and with less operating cost compared to electric vapor compression systems, solar-powered absorption systems present unique challenges. Due to the heat source, solar-powered systems typically cannot operate continuously in a 24-hour daily period. Solar exposure and insolation is only available during daylight hours, and nighttime operation must resort to other sources of heat energy, such as the fossil fuel flame mentioned above. This situation is also exacerbated when maintenance is required on a failed or worn component of the system which can lead to interrupted operation and/or extended downtime. There is a need for some means to compensate for the lack of solar exposure and insolation during nighttime hours for continuous operation. Thus, a solar-powered LiBr-water absorption air conditioning system using hybrid storage solving the aforementioned problems is desired.